


Kaneki Ken's Adventures in Fanfic Writing

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack cocaine [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Tumblr AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: Tsukiyama finds one of Kaneki's fics and he loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> codename ash wrote this with codename misty's little sister. it was a real experience.

Au - characters find fanfic of themselves

Tsukiyama - high af on Hide’s best friend’s smell, probably would 10% sniff his underwear, has a blood kink, also a cannibal, speaks terrible French (fake French fry), likes books, v picky about food, a gourmet

Hide - precious cinnamon roll, too good for this world, literally the sun, too pure for what he got, deserved better, Kaneki’s best friend, he doesn’t seem the type to be smart but actually is

Kaneki - Hide’s best friend, is probably 100% getting stalked by Tsukiyama because Tsukiyama thinks he’s delicious, The Original Cinnamon Roll™, won’t eat

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Tsukiyama was surfing The Web™ when he stumbled across the hellsite (Tumblr) when he stumbled across Hide’s blog (never a good thing to find things on the hellsite). Hide’s blog is super aesthetically pleasing, ‘cause he’s super good at everything, so Tsukiyama looks at it for hours and hours, because nice.

Two weeks into his archive, Tsukiyama finds a new tag! It’s just “fanfiction” so he clicks on it to see what else there might be in there.

After looking through it for a while, he finds something written by a blog that he recognizes as Kaneki’s.

He squints at the text.  _ Tsukiyama x Hide _ .

_ Holy shit _ .

He calls Hide up and is like, “Yo, I need you here.”

And Hide, ever the cinnamon roll, comes.

“Have you read this?” Tsukiyama asks, and he shrugs and says, “Yeah.”

Tsukiyama looks between him and the computer screen. “Is it  _ good _ ?”

Hide shrugs again. “I guess. Not very long, though.”

Tsukiyama considers it for a moment, then clicks the fic and scans through it. He scrolls back up and looks at the tags:  _ domestic fluff, everyone is happy, fluff. _

Tsukiyama touches his chest, touched. “Kaneki-kun,” he whispers. Tears fill his eyes. He has never felt so blessed in his entire life. He doesn’t know if he should even read this, because it is such a gift to the world.

“Tsukiyama-san?” Hide questions. “Are you okay?”

Tsukiyama sniffs. “N-no… This is so beautiful. Hide-chan.”

Hide pats his arm consolingly. “You can cry, you know. I won’t judge.”

“I want to tell Kaneki-kun I love him,” Tsukiyama says firmly. “But five hundred characters on Tumblr is not enough to display my affections properly.”

“Just call him,” Hide suggests.

“I want to do it anonymously,” Tsukiyama explains. “Otherwise, he’ll probably think I’m just saying that.”

Hide nods thoughtfully. “Okay, I’ll help you write it.”

They sit down and go to Kaneki’s ask.

“How about you just say you love his fic?” Hide says. “That’s not super weird.”

Tsukiyama nods in agreement. He types out,  _ Kaneki-kun, you are the light of my life and I hope you’re doing well, thank you for your beautiful, amazing fanfiction and all the beautiful things you _ \--

“Okay, okay.” Hide pulls one of his hands off the keyboard. “Have a grain of chill.”

Tsukiyama pouts. “ _ Hide-chan _ ,” he whines.

“Okay, look…” Hide moves across Tsukiyama to type away at the keyboard. Tsukiyama stares at his arm, mouth dry. The Gay Panic™ has certainly been coming for him all this time.

Hide pulls away, much to Tsukiyama’s disappointment, but he catches the newly written message in front of him.

_ Hey, Kaneki-kun! I’m your biggest fan! I love your fic so much. Thank you for your amazing writing skills. Your fic brings a smile to my face :) _

“Hide-chan…”

Hide beams. “Is that good?”

Tsukiyama looks at him very seriously. “Everything you do is good, Hide-chan.”

He moves forward to send the message to Kaneki. 


End file.
